Blue Days
by Blue Rowan
Summary: Megamind drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You seriously think I own this? Wanna buy a bridge then? It is a very fine bridge.

A/N: Well pretty much came home after seeing this wonderful movie and was besieged by plot bunnies. *shudders* This particular one decided I would write it and to hell with the consequences. So here be some drabbles until it decides to leave me be. Lord knows when that will be. XD Also the names in this fic for Megamind and Metro Man were created by SilverShepherd. Seriously go read her fic. It was adorable.

-BR-

Warden James Blackwell had a rather unusual problem to say the least. He could handle prison riots, disgruntled prisoners, and even the occasional break out attempt. But this was almost too much.

There was a baby in his prison yard. A _baby_ for God's sake! Not to mention the thing was blue and had a rather… large head. He knew the head was supposed to be the biggest thing on a baby but there are limits! The thing's head was almost as big as his hand! He decided to ignore the small voice in the back of his mind that claimed the larger head made is somehow even more adorable

Honestly how on earth did the prisoners even get the baby into the prison? Magazines, cigarettes, and booze were the norm to be snuck into his prison but a baby?

Not to mention what the prisoners were reacting to the little monster. Rather than doing any number of horrible things to the child they had seemingly adopted him as one of them.

Really the sight of a bank robber attempting to blow out his cheeks, wiggle his ears, and cross his eyes to make the child laugh would be a bit disconcerting to anyone. The feeling only worsened when the "hardened criminal mastermind" suddenly looked up and caught him staring from outside the man's cell. Prisoner 70-5-2 grinned asked over the delighted giggles of the small babe in his lap.

"Hello Warden! Good of you to join us. Here to welcome our newest resident ain't cha?" he crowed with unmasked delight.

Blackwell floundered in confusion before finally replying. "Our newest…resident?"

Prisoner 70-5-2 laughed as he held up the giggling infant up for his inspection.

"See, since he landed here he belongs to us. Finders Keepers and all. So we didn't want him to feel left out."

Sure enough the baby was clad in a miniature prison uniform. Warden Blackwell wasn't even sure he wanted to know where on earth they came up with the outfit. After all he didn't even know how the baby had gotten into the prison. Surely the prisoner's tale of the child arriving in a miniature spaceship was true? Then again the child was a blue with a giant head so anything was possible at this point.

Warden Blackwell shook himself back to attention as he realized the prisoner was still speaking.

" …and since he is one of us now we arranged for him to be put into the records! We even gave him a number! See!" Prisoner 70-5-2 gently turned the cooing infant around so the Warden could see the numbers emblazoned across the small back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-6 was written across the tiny thing's back. Warden Blackwell heaved a sigh and tried to massage away the headache that was slowly building behind his eyes.

Some days it just didn't pay to get out of bed.

-BR-

So that is it for now. Do you guys want these to continue or not? Please review!

I really wanted to write more on why exactly Megamind was raised in a prison. Seriously who keeps a baby in a prison?

Notes on the Warden's name: Basically is a combo on the first and last names of wardens of Alcatraz. James A. Johnston from 1933-1948 and Olin Blackwell from 1961-1963. He wasn't really given a name in the movie so I took creative liberties. XD I have the feeling I am going to have way too much fun with this guy. *cackles*

Also you want to use the Warden's name then go ahead. Though I would like you guys to please be polite and ask before you do. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and alerted. You guys are awesome! It is somewhat ridiculous how some reviews can make me so happy but whatever. XD

Yeah, I realized in the last drabble how I never mentioned Minon. Not even once. Opps. But that shall be fixed! Warden, meet Minion.

~BR~

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Silence you little Mon-I mean umm little thing. Please stop crying" He was _not_ pleading with the thing. He was…ordering the brat to behave. Yes that was it. Nevertheless Warden Blackwell hoped what he had said would have some effect on the squalling infant in his arms. Not to his surprise the plea/order/threat went unheard and the babe continued to wail his displeasure to the world.

He honestly didn't know what was wrong. The brat was just fine earlier. Sitting in a cell and giggling at the various criminals' attempts at funny faces without a care in the world and seemingly content.

Then all of a sudden the cerulean infant abruptly stiffened and looked around him with a comically frantic look for one so young. Apparently not seeing whatever he was looking for the babe had subsequently burst into loud wails. Unsurprisingly the inmates had freaked out at this new development and begged their Warden to help

As if he knew what the hell to do in this situation! He awkwardly picked up the infant and up and tried rocking him gently. All this accomplished was to somehow make the cries louder. Warden Blackwell made an abrupt decision and strode away to the general direction of his office. Perhaps there he could find out what had upset the child so badly.

Inmates had shouted as he rushed past ways to supposedly calm the child.

"Maybe he's cold? Get him a blanket!"

"He's probably hungry the poor little mite. Get him some food!"

"Give him the funky glowy thing we found him with. He likes that thing!

In the privacy of his office Warden Blackwell tried everything suggested. Nothing worked. The infant just kept screaming and flailing his tiny limbs. The Warden was at his wit's end. He wasn't hungry, cold, warm, wanting a binky, or even in possession of a wet diaper. The diaper was a crude makeshift thing but nonetheless Blackwell wasn't questioning it. For the sake of his sanity at the very least.

Suddenly the door to his office slammed open. Blackwell started and the baby simply stared at the man in doorway before continuing to cry.

"Warden Blackwell Sir! I think this might be what he wants!" The guard held out his hands and gingerly offered something to his boss.

The object in question was a perfectly round sphere with a fish of some sorts. Warden Blackwell stepped closer and cautiously peered at the animal. It looked likes someone had combined a watermelon with a fish and threw in extra tentacles for the hell of it.

Amazingly at the sight of the fish the brat ceased his crying. Holding out his chubby arms the babe snatched the fish out of the stunned guard's grasp with a happy cry.

"Minon!"

Both guard and Warden both slowly looked down at the babe with slack-jawed expressions. The babe, unaware of their staring, simply babbled happily at the fish. The fish in turn simply spun in a tight spin around his globe and attempted to nuzzle up to the infant despite the restrictions of its container.

The Warden was first to break up the silence.

"Well at least he finally shut up."

~BR~

I will probably be on the whole raised in prison thing for a while. It just holds so many ideas! That and I just love torturing the Warden. XD

As to where exactly Minion was….he was exploring. Has to make sure the place is safe for mini Megamind. He just got left behind in all the excitement. Poor guy.

Also the misspelling of Minion's name at the end was intentional. After all Megamind cannot pronounce anything.

Last note: Yes Megamind talked. The movie showed him _welding_ as a baby at some point so I figured talking would be no problem.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Have I mentioned how much I love reviews? XP Just adore you guys to death. Yes you lurkers too. *waves* Bit of language here. Nothing major. Also once again the names within were created by SilverShepherd. You guys have no idea how happy I don't have to write the baby or some other variation when talking about Megamind.

~BR~

THUMP

The loud noise echoed through the small room adjacent to the Warden's office. Those few new guards startled and looked around wildly. One even reached for his gun in alarm.

"What the hell was that?" shouted the nervous rookie with his hand still on his weapon.

The veteran guards snickered at the predictable reaction. Same thing year after year. Pack all the newbies in the common room during this time of year and watch the fun unfold. One finally took pity on the still panicking young man.

"Calm down kid. Nothing happened. Relax"

"Then what was that noise just now!"

"Let's just say that today is not the Warden's favorite day" The older man replied with a grin.

The younger guard regarded him with alarm playing across his face. "Why? What is today?"

"Today is the yearly review. Metro City sends one of its higher ups to make sure we are using our resources correctly. Major inconvenience for everyone and the Warden hates it with a passion. That noise was just the Warden trying to render himself unconscious by banging his head on his desk. Who knows maybe he will succeed this year." The elder laughed as he reached out to pull the younger away.

"Come on let's start on our route."

~BR~

Warden Blackwell knew of the tradition unfolding outside his office. He had long ago decided that bashing his head against his oak desk did little more than giving himself a rather painful headache.

However, he continued for his guards. The older ones got such a kick out of scaring the new ones that he didn't have the heart to quit. A little pain was worth the amusement on the faces of his men.

Though it was not to say he didn't hold a small hope that just perhaps one of these days he might actually knock himself out. That would save a ton of hassle. For himself anyway. His review was broken when a guard knocked and then stuck his head in.

"Sorry Warden but the bigwig is here to inspect the place."

He sighed. Might as well get it over now. "Alright send him in"

~BR~

Warden Blackwell closed his eyes and briefly what god he had offended or what he did in a past life to deserve this. Metro City Council in all it's wisdom had sent Bob Metrason.

Bob Metrason was a man who paid so little attention to his surroundings that if his mansion set on fire Blackwell seriously doubted the man would notice. Throughout the tour of the prison the man had simply read something on his phone. Every now and again he would give some vague remark like "That's good" or "Interesting".

Warden Blackwell resisted the strong urge to simply strangle the man. From the faces of the men forming an escort around them he could tell his men were entertaining similar thoughts. Blackwell had even caught one starring at Metrason with slightly shaking hands and a severe eye twitch. Not that he particularly blamed the man. This was a prison for God's sake! Not some damm playground!

Finally they reached the cell that, for the Warden, was the main point of the tour.

"Here is our most recent guest." Blackwell gestured at the small babe playing in the cell. Blocks surrounded the babe and the watermelon fish was watching and occasionally commenting on the structure rising from the pile of blocks.

"Oh what a nice tower sir!" the watermelon/fish/whatever the hell it was crowed in delight. It was a definite surprise when the fish had started talking after the babe had but Blackwell was getting used to surprises. Somewhat.

"Thank jou Minon" The babe replied as he set his pacifier at the very top of the tower.

Through strong measure of will Blackwell refined from twitching at the sight of the fish and baby conversing. Barley. Some of his guards were not so used to the oddness and almost all flinched or stared.

Seeing his hardened guards show their unease Blackwell turned with some satisfaction toward Metrason. See if the bastard was so distant and uninterested after that!

The man in question actually did raise his eyes from his phone for a brief minute (!) before returning to his phone

"Ahh so you received one as well?" Metrason calmly inquired.

"What?" the Warden stammered out.

"A new baby. My wife and I just received one a few days ago. He can fly you know. Well I haven't seen it but Linda tells me he can. We named him Mark. What is this one's name?"

"He doesn't…have one."

Ahh such a shame. Well I'm sure you'll give him one soon. Well as everything is in working order I shall take my leave then. Good day." With those last words Bob Metrason tuned and headed toward the exit.

After several long moments one of the guards finally found his voice. "What the hell was that? Is he gonna just leave the kid in prison?"

Slowly the others joined in. "What was that about a flying baby? Is he nuts?"

"Maybe he's on drugs or something," commented another guard.

The discussion came to an abrupt halt when one of the inmates yelled from his cell. "What did you mean when you said he didn't have a name? His name is Six!"

The entire group turned toward the cell in front when a small voice rang out. "My name?"

Prisoner 5-40-2 grinned at the tiny babe in the next cell. "Yup you're name is Six. Because the last number for you is six. Clever yeah?"

"Syx." The newly named infant rolled the word around before nodding. "I like it!"

Several men around Blackwell grinned goofily at Syx and the rest were laughing. He sighed and resigned himself to helping raise a small blue boy. Any attempts to remove the baby would likely result in riots from guards and prisoners alike. Well at least if proved to be interesting.

~Br~

Dang that thing was long! Again I claim no credit for the names of Megamind, Metro Man, or Metro Man's parents. I just borrowed them. XD

Also if anyone wishes to think of a way to torment the Warden and wishes to share then let me know. Either by PM or by in review I don't care. I will try to incorporate them somehow in these drabbles.

That's all for right now!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Whoops I guess I haven't updated for two days. Sorry guys. Though thank you all for reviewing! This one is dedicated to The-Fabulous-Person, who wanted to see a birthday party for Syx. I hope this is what you wanted! This takes place around the time Syx is five (that just sounds weird when you say it aloud) so a bit of a timeskip.

~BR~

Warden Blackwell eyed the piece of paper on his desk as if it had insulted him. "What the hell is this?"

The guard who had delivered the paper, he had unfortunately drawn the shortest straw, gulped nervously before timidly replying. "It's a petition Sir."

"A petition? From who? I just approved the new TV in the break room so what to the guards want now?"

"Um, it is actually from the inmates Sir." The guard was beginning to really hate that proverbial straw that brought him into this office. He also had a strong suspicion that the whole thing was rigged to begin with. After all, why were the rookies the only ones who got duties like this?

The rookie watched with a sort of nameless dread as the Warden stared at the paper before him. Perhaps he should run before the explosion went off?

He was still torn between the time honored tradition of flight or fight when the Warden finally replied. "They can do that?"

Huh, not much of an explosion. If the rookie was honest with himself he would say he was almost disappointed.

"It is the First Amendment Sir"

"Of for the love of…fine." The Warden grumbled as he reached for the offensive piece of paper.

Silence except for the shuffling of papers echoed throughout the office as the Warden read the petition. The rookie rocked back and forth on his heels slightly as he waited. Finally the Warden set the paper down and looked up at him.

"They demand a birthday party for Syx."

"Yes Sir."

"Tell me rookie, am I running a prison or a daycare center? Because I honestly can't tell sometimes."

~BR~

Warden Blackwell grumbled as he walked down the hallway towards the prisoner's inside rest area. This was simply ridicules. Honestly inmates should be complaining about the quality of food or not getting outside enough._ Not_ about the fact a five year old hadn't had a birthday before!

Though he couldn't completely quiet the voice in the back of his mind that said he should have been the one to think of this long ago. Blackwell shook his head to dispel of these notions. It wasn't his fault the brat hadn't had a birthday yet. He had a prison to run and couldn't waste time thinking about frivolous ideas like birthday parties! It was odd though this logical reasoning wasn't enough to stop the guilt from twisting up his gut.

Well at least he didn't have to think about balloons and all that crap that comes with a party. The inmates had assured him in the petition that if he granted them the party then they would provide all the things required for said party. As usual he didn't question the inmates' resourcefulness at attaining unusual things from the outside.

Though he would have like the see the looks on the usual suppliers' faces at this request. Crack, magazines, cigarettes? That was easy enough. Wrapping paper and balloons? For a prison? That would raise anybody's eyebrow.

The prisoners had even conferred with the brat on what day he would like his birthday to be on. At first they were just going to go with the day Syx had landed in the prison. However, that proposal was met with outright objection from Syx.

When asked why he didn't want his birthday on that particular day Syx had only replied with, "I won't share a birthday with _him._" When questioned on who exactly Syx meant by "Him" the boy was unusually silent. Finally it was decided that since Syx said he was eight days old when he landed (nobody questioned how exactly he knew) then his birthday should be moved back eight days.

However, it was soon discovered that not only did Syx want his own special day but he wanted a separate month as well. It was simply decided to move the day to the current month they were in. With the date set, March 15, the inmates had started with the preparations. On March 15 Syx would have his first birthday party.

This was what he was headed to now. Had to make sure the prisoners didn't set the room on fire or something. The small present in his pocket was just a safeguard in case the inmates mobbed him for not giving the brat a present. A peace offering of sorts. That was it. Compared to what some of the presents the kid was bound to get his was perfectly harmless. After all what mischief could he do with a CD of Blackwell's favorite band?

~BR~

Warden Blackwell was a bit surprised at the sheer level of noise generated within the small cafeteria like room. Upon seeing him enter with some guards the inmates had roared with pleasure.

"Welcome Warden! Glad you could make it!"

"We weren't even sure you were gonna come!"

"Didja bring Syx a present?"

He was flabbergasted as the dregs of society herded him to a corner of room to watch the brat open his gifts. One inmate even had the brass to place a birthday hat upon his head!

Syx was placed upon a stool surrendered by the prisoners as they urged him to hurry up and unwrap the small pile of crudely wrapped presents beside him. Minion was also set upon a stool next to his charge and was beaming happily. He too had a large birthday hat upon set precariously upon his glass sphere.

The guards and prisoners cheered alike as each present were unwrapped. Soon a pocketknife, a set of lock picks, a large bouncy ball, some books, and a radio were scattered all around the boy. Blackwell glared at the pocketknife and lock picks. Those would defiantly have to be confiscated. The boy had already helped with one breakout and the Warden wasn't looking forward to another. Though judging from the look of abject joy upon the boy's face every time he opened a present, Blackwell was exactly sure he would be able to take them away.

Finally all the gifts were opened and everyone turned to stare at the Warden. He grumbled and could feel his ears turning red. Nevertheless he removed the present from his pocket and tossed it to the brat. Syx caught the gift and sent a huge grin in the Warden direction. Blackwell ignored the comments of "Awww" from those surrounding him and the warm feeling the brat's action had caused.

"Now wasn't that sweet?" one of those inmates closest to him asked. At his glare the man simply grinned. He huffed to himself. Honestly some people had no sense of self preservation!

He broke off his glare Syx suddenly yelled in delight.

"Cool a CD! What's AC/DC though?"

~BR~

And so it begins lol. I adored Megamind's entrances in the movie. He does know how to make an entrance. XD

Notes on his birthday: March because its birthstone is aquamarine which is a light blue color. I then looked up Holidays in March and saw the Ides of March. I couldn't resist. Beware the Ides of March. Beware, beware, beware! Somehow I think it fits him.

**Edit: Yes I realize that Metro Baby landed under a Christmas tree. So they actually landed on December 25th. *facepalm* That is a bit embarrassing. **

**OK, so I changed it somewhat to fit better with the movie. Syx get the Ides of March and Metro Man gets Christmas. There we all good then.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow two drabbles in one day (kind of). Well at the least they are really close together. You guys are getting spoiled. XP

Le gasp a drabble the dosen't mainly star my beloved Warden? What is the world coming to! Eh this particular drabble demanded to be told from Minion's perspective. And the little guy has been sadly neglected in my other chapters.

My sis was my beta. So hopefully less grammatical mistakes this time around. If there are any blame her. XD

Warning: Bit of strong language here. Blame the random prisoner. And it ain't fluffy for once.

~BR~

Now Minion wasn't usually a violent fish. If and when he got angry he tended to just walk away from the problem. Allow himself calm down and _then _return to deal with the problem. Not that he could actually solve most problems with violence if he even wanted to. After all he was just a fish in a bowl on top of a small robot with limited mobility. Granted he had a powerful laser inside his chest but _still_.

However, there were certain things which resulted in extreme anger within him. Tapping on his glass sphere really got on his nerves. Mainly because the humans seemed to fine this action extremely hilarious and repeated it over and over. Then he was tempted to laser their foot or something. Oh the disadvantages of being two feet and eight inches!

There was also the whole idea that watching a fish helps calm you down. Nothing ever startled him as bad as when an inmate just plucked him off the ground without any warning whatsoever. These apparently stressed men would take him back to their cells and just stare at him. Sometimes for hours on end. To say it was creepy, unnerving, and downright disturbing was an understatement. Really he wasn't like normal fish! He talked, had feelings, dreams, and the whole nine yards.

However there was one thing that drove Minion to an almost homicidal rage, was if someone hurt his charge. Most prisoners had learned early on that if someone got too rough with little Syx that Minion would get even. As the poor, deluded inmate in the cell before him was about to learn very soon; you do not mess with Syx. _**Ever.**_

~BR~

"Sir, I did not expect you to come back so-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU'RE EYE?" Minion screeched as his young charge entered their cell. The boy was sporting a pretty good sized black eye. One of his large green eyes was swelled to the point where it was barley open. Traces of yellow and green fought for dominance against the black surrounding Syx's eye.

"Hullo Minion. I was just playing outside and fell. It looks much worse then it feels really. Now I have a headache so do you mind if use our resting apparatus? Thank you." Syx finished off this statement with a huge yawn and all but collapsed upon the bed.

"Of-f course Sir. I will just go out for a bit ok?"

Syx's only reply was a faint snore.

~BR~

Minion felt like a stranger in his own body. He watched, rather then felt his body walk up to the security room, in a kind of dazed wonder. Why was he here? He didn't remember consciously deciding to come up here.

"Hey Minion. What brings you up to these lonely parts?" the guard on duty cheerfully asked.

"Who… Hurt…. Him."

Wait this wasn't right. That wasn't his voice. His voice was light and cheerful. Not cold and certainly without the hidden promise of possible dismemberment that this voice contained.

"Wait… what? Who's hurt?" The guard was nervous now. To be honest Minion was a bit too.

"Someone hurt Six. I want his name and his cell number. If you do not tell me then I will simply hack the system myself. I thought I would be polite first." Well at least the voice had moved from dismemberment to maiming. That was good right?

"L-let me check? It happened here right?"

Minion's body simply stared back.

"R-right. W-what a silly q-question, right?" The poor guard babbled as he frantically looked through the day's records.

"H-here you g-g-go. It seems a p-prisoner with number 3-25-16 was the one who attacked little blue," the guard replied as the nervousness left his voice and was replaced with furious steel. "His room is 702 in block E. Are you taking care of this?"

Upon hearing the bastard's name and cell number Minion's mind had suddenly rejoined back with his body. "Oh yes I most certainly will," he promised with a grin.

~BR~

Minion gave a small smile as he entered room 702. The room was empty and therefore held no witnesses. That would require explanations and he simply had no time for that.

"Are you prisoner 3-25-16?" Best make sure he had the right man at least. It would be unpleasant to attack the wrong man.

"Why the fuck is there a talking fish in my cell?" the man rose up and ambled closer to Minion.

Minion didn't feel like replying so he simply activated his laser and shot the man in the leg.

The inmate fell screaming to the floor. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! THAT MOTHER FUCKING HURT YOU BASTARD!" he screamed as he clutched his leg.

Minion walked over to the man and pointed the laser close to his face. "Please stop moving."

The prisoner immediately stopped moving and stared in horror at the "talking fish"

He gave a small smile and slowly stepped onto the horrified man's chest. "Now you are the one who hurt Syx, correct?"

"If you mean the weird blue piece of shit, then yeah I might have roughed him up a bit but he was asking for it! He…" The prisoner swallowed hard as the laser was suddenly pointed between his eyes.

"Please shut up. Now if you are finished I have some suggestions for you. First, I _suggest_ you request a transfer. Second, I _suggest_ you make it soon. Those sound like very reasonable demands. Do you have any objections?"

"Why the fuck should I listen to a damn talking fish?"

"Because you, Sir, are a bully. You couldn't find anyone small enough to pick on. So you found Syx. He was smaller and weaker than you. You attacked a defenseless child. Judging by your age and behavior it seems that this habit of preying on the weak will not change. However, this behavior is likely to make your life difficult if you continue to reside here." Here Minion paused to smile at the clueless prisoner.

"If you are stupid enough to ignore my warning, which is entirely possible, and continue to stay here then I will make you're life a living hell. I know how to hack into every computer in this prison. I can throw you in solitary for months on end. I can have you become the cellmate of a practically violent inmate. I can it make it so you never see the sun for the rest of your miserable life. _Do you understand me_?" he hissed.

At the man's frantic nodding Minion gave a small smile. "Good, I am so glad we understand one another. Have a nice day now!"

~BR~

Warden Blackwell frowned as he observed the transfer request before him. Why the hell did he want to leave? This particular inmate had only just arrived two days ago. Honestly, the prisoners planned birthday parties these days. These prisoners weren't exactly what you would call vicious. He shrugged and reached for the large stamp beside him. Pressing the stamp into the paper the Warden observed the large GRANTED blazoned across the page. Now this was some other prison's problem.

~BR~

A/N: Did you really think I could resist not sneaking Warden Blackwell in somewhere? XD

Number one rule at Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted: Hurt Syx and Minion will freakin mess you up man. Always thought Minion had strong protective instincts. He outright _glared _at young Metroman when they first entered the school.

I really hope you guys don't think this is too out of character for Minion.

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I felt I have neglected you guys enough and decided to update. XD

Seriously, I am sorry for the lack of updates. RL has not given me much free time lately.

So the last update didn't seem to go over too well with you guys. Ahh well I had fun writing it. Those of you who did review though, you guys ROCK! Those who faved and alerted, you guys are awesome too.

However I digress. On with the chapter!

~BR~

The prisoners at Metro City's Prison for the Criminally Gifted were concerned. For once they weren't concerned about the itchy blankets for their cells, the rain canceling their limited time outside, or even about the food.

Okay, maybe a little concern over the food. After all, several inmates had claimed to have seen the Sloppy Joe _move_ last Tuesday_._ Who wouldn't be worried about their food moving on its own? How were they supposed to eat their grub if it decided to make a break for it? It was just another point toward the general argument that the prison cook was secretly trying to kill them all. Sick bastard.

Irregardless, most of the prisoners and guards alike were worried about Syx. The kid had just had his first birthday party last week at the age of five. That had brought up a number of issues in the minds of many an inmate. If Syx had waited five years for his first birthday, then how long would remain until his next "first"? This would not do!

A vote was held and yet another petition was signed. It was passed to a guard who promised to bring it to the Warden's attention at once.

~BR~

"Oh God, not another petition! What do those ingrates want now?" Warden Blackwell ground out through clenched teeth. Oh how he was starting to loathe these stacks of signatures. Always about how Syx needed this experience, as it was crucial for healthy development of a child. How the hell did they know that? Was there a Guide to Child Care for Dummies book in the prison library that he didn't know about?

"It seems the prisoners are concerned about Syx's lack of being outside. The human body needs a certain amount of sunlight. Though Syx isn't exactly human, the inmates are certain he need direct sunlight as well. Therefore, they wish you to take him outside to experience the outdoors for the first time." The guard reading this was inwardly bemoaning his luck. Why did he have to deliver all these petitions? Stupid prisoners with their stupid kicked puppy look. This was the last time he was doing this!

This train of thought was broken off when the Warden abruptly sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. If only to shut them up until their next petition."

~BR~

This was why the next morning Warden Blackwell was leading the blue brat through the hallways toward the outdoor area. Usually in his presence the brat was quiet but someone had told the little monster about the upcoming "surprise" Therefore the excitement of the event had temporarily eclipsed the brat's common sense.

The brat hadn't stopped babbling since Blackwell had picked him up from his cell. When he found out who told the brat about this, there was going to be hell to pay. He was going to kill them slowly. Probably with a spoon so the process would take longer.

He had tried to keep his attention on the way to the prison yard but occasionally he found himself actually listening to the child's random comments.

"Do you think it will be warm outside? Or perhaps is will be cold. Maybe I will feel the air pressure changes called the wind! How big is the sun? If I stare at will my eyes really cease to function? I calculated it would take exactly 200.52 seconds for the eye to become irreversibly blind. I wonder if I could regenerate my eyes should such an event occur. Sharks can regenerate teeth so I wonder if my species could regenerate eyeballs. That would be so cool!" That all said the pest had finally stopped talking and was instead holding the striped fish tightly. He was also slightly bouncing with each step he took.

Finally they reached the doors leading to the Prison Yard. Blackwell secretly released a sigh of pure relief. Now he wouldn't have to endure any more disgusting or inane comments. Seriously, regenerating eyeballs?

He took a step and opened the heavy duty door. Not like the brat could open it anyway. He was NOT being nice to the little nuisance. He quickly took a step back in case the annoyance ran him over in his haste to get outside. When nothing happened the Warden looked back at the kid.

The child in question was staring at the open doorway with a mixture of longing and absolute horror. His arms were tightly held around the fish and his entire body stood perfectly still.

Sensing his Master's sudden discomfort the fish quickly intervened. "Sir, what is the matter? I thought you were excited to go outside for the first time."

"I was Minion but if I venture outside then it will eat me."

"What will Sir?"

"The giant blue monster that resides in the upper atmospheres. IT EATS CHILDREN MINION!" this last comment was delivered at in a tone the Warden was almost sure could break glass.

In a more patient tone then he was actually feeling Blackwell stooped down to the child's level and replied. "There is no giant monster in the sky. You'll be fine. Besides what proof do you have?"

That was apparently the wrong question to ask because Syx's eyes lit up. "I do too have proof! You see those wispy white things up there? Those are the digested remains of the children it eats!"

The Warden and the fish could only blankly stare at the child.

Seeing he had not made the man truly understand Syx decided to elaborate. "They are the monster's feces. It's poop if you will."

"…."

"Uncle 4-85-11 told me so!" this was said with all the confidence a young child has that an adult's word was a God given truth.

Well that explained quite a bit. Inmate 4-85-11 was formally a con man who could have you believing that north equaled up. He had probably told the kid the tale as a joke. Perhaps he should sic the fish on him later. Lord knows the thing had the protective instincts of a mother grizzly bear. Blackwell sighed and held his face in his hands. This called for a bit of logical reasoning.

"There is no monster in the sky. If there was, don't you think it would have eaten me when I was a kid?"

Syx frowned for a minute before brightening. "That's because you aren't blue. Uncle 4-85-11 said it liked to eat blue kids the best. We must taste better." The last comment was delivered with an odd sense of pride. Did the kid think tasting better was something to be proud of?

Alright so logical reasoning didn't work. The situation now called for tough love. Hopefully the fish wouldn't get pissed at him. He did NOT want to wake up to the fish glaring at him in the middle of the night and delivering death treats.

Without warning Blackwell grabbed the child by the arm and shoved him outside. The kid predictably squealed in terror and curled up into the fetal position on the ground. Interestingly enough he had also squeezed his body around the fish's sphere.

When nothing attacked him the boy cautiously gazed upward into the slightly amused eyes of the Warden.

"Told you that you would be fine. Now go play or something for and hour."

The next thing the Warden knew the pest had somehow flew from his position on the ground to attach himself on one of Blackwells' legs. The boy squeezed tightly for a moment and muttered a quiet thank you. Then as if nothing had happened the boy rocketed off with the fish held above his head, shrieking his lungs out.

Blackwell stood stock still for a minute before turning on his heel to sit on a nearby bench. Had to make sure the brat didn't trip and break his enormous head open or something.

Though little did Warden Blackwell know that the entire incident had been recorded by one of the numerous cameras surrounding the prison. The operator quickly saved the file and it soon passed through guard and prisoner alike. It was unanimously decided to be the most popular of Syx's "home movies" yet.

~BR~

A/N: You heard it here first folks! There is actually a giant blue monster in the sky that eats children! And clouds are its poop. XD

No, I have absolutely no idea where the hell this came from. AT ALL. But it is fluff and you guys like that stuff so why not.

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have over reviews fifty reviews! When will I stop spazzing over this? Eh give me a few days or so. XD

Again I adore all of you guys. Thanks!

This particular drabble was suggested by Kaena Blaise. Hope this is what you wanted!

~BR~

There is nothing like a child's excited yells to break the peace of a morning's sleep.

"Minion you need to wake up! Cease with the rotation of REM and Non REM cycles! WAKE UP!" Syx screamed in his best friend's face.

He was awarded with the sight of the fish's eyes opening slowly. Brown eyes regarded Syx a tad balefully as the fish slowly woke up. The boy didn't seem to notice. He was almost bouncing with excitement and had his arms pressed tightly behind his back.

"Good morning Sir. It was quite lovely to wake up to a spectacular sight of your tonsils." Minion remarked as he rose from the bottom of his glass sphere.

Syx had the grace to look sheepish. For about a minute. "Well I wanted to show you something! Behold!"

With that dramatic yell Syx whipped out his arms from behind his back. He proudly held an odd sort of black and blue gun. The weapon also had Syx's binky attached at the end to form the barrel. The overall effect was something akin to a phaser.

"That looks amazing Sir! When do you create that? What does it do?"

"That's just the thing Minion! I don't remember creating it!" Syx paused and hurried to explain when he saw Minion confused expression. "You see I awoke on the ground near my work area and it was in my hand!"

"Sir, you know how I hate it when you fall asleep on the floor. It's so cold and it must be so uncomfortable for yo- wait what? You mean you built it last night? Did you get any sleep at all? You need your rest!" Minion finished his little tirade and stared angrily at his charge.

"No, I was asleep soon after lights out. I think I built it in my sleep. Therefore I have no idea what it does. Shall we test it?" Syx gave a conspiratorial grin and nudged his friend's glass ball.

Minion simply grinned in reply and nodded.

~BR~

Warden Blackwell was not having a good day. Not that he had a particularly good one since the brat landed in his prison. The pest had caused Blackwell a number of headache inducing experiences. And thanks to the guards there was no end to the amount of evidence to make his humiliation complete.

The Warden gave a sigh as he moved towards the brat's cell. Might as well wake him and up and get today's daily dose of insanity over. Who knows, maybe he will actually have some time to himself later in the day.

He stopped at the fiend's cell. Both he and the fish had their backs turned to the Warden and were concentrating on some object before them. Blackwell wasn't sure exactly what is was but it was probably not good.

"BRAT! What do you have now?"

The yell echoed throughout the small cell and thoroughly startled its occupant. The boy jumped and spun around to face the source of the yell. In his panic Syx accidentally pressed the trigger of the pistol.

A small concentrated beam of blue light shot out and engulfed Blackwell. He had no chance to do anything and could only watch as his world disappeared and he knew no more.

~BR~

Syx and Minion stared in fascinated horror at the glowing blue ice cube sitting innocently on the floor outside of their shared cell. Silence stretched as they both tried to wrap their minds about what had just occurred.

Predictably Syx was the first to break the silence. "I KILLED HIM! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR! I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL!" he wailed.

"Umm, Sir we already are in prison." Minion ventured cautiously.

This effectively stopped Syx's hysterics. He shot a puzzled look at his companion resting on the floor beside him. "Then what will they do with us?"

"I don't know Sir. On the bright side, we know what your device does now. Also, I don't think Warden Blackwell is dead. Perhaps you only temporarily transformed him?"

Syx rubbed his chin with one hand. "That's possible Minion," Suddenly Syx's large green eyes widened. "If I did so then we need to get him into a glass of water before he melts!"

Syx quickly opened up the cell door and picked up the fragile ice cube. With Minion quietly rolling behind him, Syx rushed to the nearest bathroom. It was a single service bathroom and he was unlikely to be disturbed here.

Once there Syx quickly rushed over and plucked a paper cup from the dispenser on the wall. With that in hand, he quickly placed the glowing cube safely inside. As he was reaching for the tap to place some water inside the door to the bathroom opened.

Syx froze with the glass held under the tap and his hand on the handle.

The intruder stopped as he observed the comic position the child was in before him.

"Well hey little blue. Ya thirsty or something?" he joked.

Syx relaxed slightly as he recognized the older man. He was Senior Guard Anderson and he was always nice to him. Anderson also has the habit of keeping candies in his jacket pocket and he often shared with Syx.

The warm feeling at the sight of Anderson quickly died however when the Senior Guard reached over and plucked the cup from his grasp.

"Whatcha got there anyway? Hey ice! I love eating ice! Do you mind if I eat this? I'll trade you a piece of candy for it." Anderson asked as he reached into his pocket. Fishing out a piece of chocolate, Anderson tossed it at the shocked Syx.

Syx absolutely freaked when he fully understood what was about to occur. Anderson was going to eat the Warden! He would really be responsible for the Warden's death if he let that happen. Not to mention cannibalism was frowned upon in most societies and all.

"Minion! Code: I am going to chook you at Guard Anderson's head!"

"Code: I don't like this plan!"

"Code: I'm sorry!" With that settled Syx quickly scooped Minion's sphere off the ground and threw it as hard as he could at Anderson's head.

Poor Senior Guard Anderson had one spare moment to wonder who had let the kid watch the James Bond movies again. Then his world went dark as something hard struck him full force in the forehead.

As Anderson toppled to the ground the ice cube flew out of his hand and landed in the nearby toilet. There was a flash and little blue spheres briefly swirled together before reforming into one very confused Warden. The Warden was even more confused as he observed the scene before him.

One blue hysteric child, a semi dazed fish, an unconscious guard on the floor, and his own hind end firmly stuck inside a toilet.

Before he could rightly demand what the hell was going on he had a sobbing child hugging his side with all his strength. Syx held on tightly as he babbled in relief about how sorry he was, how this would never happen again, and how he was so very glad that Blackwell was OK.

This was the baffling scene that two guards burst in on. They could only stare at the truly bizzare scene in front of them.

However, these were young men of the 21st century and thus a sight this strange only called for one response. They picked out their phones and started taking pictures.

Blackwell groaned has he observed his men snapping pictures like their lives depended on it. Well his day was certainly complete. The guards wouldn't let this particular incident go for _years._

~BR~

A/N: Heh this is the first time I actually physically hurt the Warden. Mentally, oh Lord yes. I haven't actually hurt the man before this. But now I turned him into an ice cube, almost eaten, and thrown into a toilet. Ahh Warden. How I make your life hell. XD

This makes me really want a dehydrator pistol. That and a forget me-stick. Oh the fun I could have.

Well Kaena Blaise, I hope you like it. *crosses fingers*

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Holy flying fudge that is a lot of reviews. I never thought that this thing would get much attention honestly. This is almost unbelievable for me. My first fic got only three reviews and now I have _this. _Might explain why I spazz on how much I love you guys each and every chapter. XD Thank you so much.

Anyhow this is for Geekgirl. She gave me three lovely ideas that just had to be done. Here is one of the ideas that immediately struck my fancy. I hope you like!

I don't own the Energizer Bunny. XP

~BR~

Warden Blackwell gave a small groan under his breath at the chaos erupting in front of him. It figured that the blue wonder couldn't even let a simple release of a prisoner go without incident.

Prisoner 45-85-11 was had served his time and was now rejoining society as Robert Parker once more. Parker had royally pissed off a bigwig in Metro City by convincing the man that he was investing in a very profitable copper mine in Romania. Blackwell rolled his eyes at the man's stupidity. You just don't mess with the higher ups. It never ended well.

The bigwig, a family friend of the mayor, had been positively enraged when he discovered that all mines in Romania were state owned. Therefore, it was virtually impossible to invest in one. Parker had been slowly stealing money for two years from the man and had changed documents as needed. Parker had been sentenced for ten years for fraud.

Parker had roughly five years left to serve when Syx had literally landed into all of their lives. The two had formed a close bond despite all the things Parker had convinced Syx were true. The whole "blue monster in the sky that eats children" was just a recent example. Blackwell had been almost sure the brat hadn't forgiven the man for that particular little lie.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" Syx practically wailed from his position on Parker's leg. He had his arms and legs firmly wrapped around the leg and no one could convince him to let go. Even the fish was firmly rooted on one of the man's shoes.

Apparently he was wrong and the pest had forgiven the con man for his tall tale. Blackwell had a strong temptation to put his hands over his ears as some of his men were doing. The kid_ had_ to have larger lungs than the average human.

"I'm real sorry little blue but I can't stay here anymore. You see I served my time and now it is time for me to rejoin the outside world. After all I have been a pain in a butt for the Ol' Warden for these past ten years. Probably be for the best that I move on," cajoled Parker as he gently tried to remove the blue child from his leg. No such luck.

Warden could feel his limited patience slipping from his grasp. All he wanted was a simple release of one of his more annoying inmates. Was that too much to ask for?

Blackwell stiffened as Parker motioned for him to come closer. If Parker thought that he was going to deal with the blue menace then he had unpleasant surprise coming.

Nonetheless the Warden wandered closer to the freed man. Perhaps he had an idea to remove the child? Be it butter or a crowbar he didn't care. Whatever worked was fine by him.

To his immense disappointment Parker concern was over the brat's emotional state. Not a about forcibly removing the brat from his leg. Pity.

"He is just upset. Kids don't like sudden change to their lives and this certainly fits the bill. Would it be alright if I talked to him for a bit?" Parker asked with a sad grin.

"If it gets you out of my prison then I don't care what you do. Just return him when you're done, alright?"

Parker had the brass too actually sound amused as he replied, "Aw, don't worry Warden. I won't steal him away from you."

Blackwell glared as he stormed away from the man. As if he cared if Parker wanted steal the kid or not. That would just remove another thorn from his side. Still, he signaled some guards to stand by during the talk. Had to make sure Parker didn't decide to free some friends with him. They could decide to bring Syx back with them.

~BR~

Robert Parker snickered as the Warden stomped back into the prison. He really was treading on thin ice when he teased the man about his affection for Syx. Though it was almost impossible not to. Blackwell was so in denial about his feelings for Syx that it was hilarious to simply watch the two interact.

However, thoughts of one little blue alien quickly reminded him of matters at hand. Or more specifically, the matter attached to his leg.

He quietly addressed the child trying to become a permanent fixture on his leg. "Hey Syx, I need you to listen to me OK? So I need you to quiet down a bit so we can talk."

That succeeded in somewhat calming the kid down at least. Syx dragged an arm across his face and looked up at him.

Parker could feel his heart turning to mush at the kid's face. He looked like someone had told him Minion had died or something. The fish in question was also looking mournfully up at him from atop his foot.

Parker quickly turned his gaze toward a nearby mud stain on his Minion less shoe. It wouldn't due for those guards to see him bawling like a baby because a fish and a kid were giving him the kicked puppy dog look. He had an image to maintain.

"If we are going to talk then I also need you to let go of my leg. Can you do that for me?"

"You won't run away right?" At Parker's nod the kid slowly released his death grip. Syx sat on the ground with his back resting on the prison gate and gathered Minion into his arms. The fish said nothing and allowed Syx to use him as a teddy bear.

Now that he could finally feel his right leg, Parker set crossed legged on the ground next to Syx with a sigh.

"Why do you have to go away?" Syx asked his "Uncle".

"Well my time is up and I can't stay any longer. That's the funny thing about prison. They won't let you leave when you want to. But as soon as the time comes they shove you out as fast as they can."

"Uncle 94-22-7 said you would be back soon. Since this was your third time in jail, you couldn't change. He said you would be back in a couple months. Is that true?" Syx asked with in a hopeful tone.

Parker didn't want to upset the kid but he needed to be set straight. "No, I won't be coming back Syx. I'm going straight."

This was met by outright disbelief on Syx's part. "But everyone says REAL criminals never give up crime! No matter if they are thrown into the prison a thoosend times! Even the Warden believes that!"

Parker finally stopped observing the horizon and stared hard at the child. "Now you listen to me Syx and you listen well." Parker waited until Syx gave a startled nod before continuing. "Never let someone tell you what you can't or cannot do. I decided I want to spend the rest on my life on the good side of the law. I will keep going for that goal. You just have to make a goal and keep going, and going, and going until you reach it."

"Like the Energizer Bunny?"

That certainly broke him off the speech he had been forming in his head. "What?"

Syx held a watery smile on his face. "You know the commercial. The pink rabbit that never ever ceases to move?"

Parker couldn't help it. He barked out a laugh and shoved Syx affectionately in the side. "Exactly little blue. Hey, he could be your role model or something."

"I don't want a pink rodent for a role model! It's pink, stupid, and girly!" shrieked Syx as he waved his small arms in indignation.

"He has some pretty sweet shades and a kickass drum though. Besides pink would so compliment you're skin tone!"

Syx didn't bother to reply to the last comment. He simply gave a mock roar and tackled his laughing uncle to the ground.

~BR~

Two months later

Warden Blackwell doubtfully eyed the letter in his hands. Parker had soon moved to Romania after he had been released. He had apparently made some "friends" there and had opened his own outlet store. He had written that if Syx ever needed anything than he would sell it to him for a very cheap price for his favorite nephew.

For reasons Blackwell couldn't fathom Parker had also included a large poster of the Energizer Bunny. Must be some wired inside joke. Blackwell shrugged and motioned for a guard to take the mail to the brat. The kid certainly had one odd sense of humor.

~BR~

Figured Syx would throw a fit when the time came for one of his "family members" had to leave.

Always did love Megamind's persistence in the movie. He never gave up, even when everything was going against him.

I tried to be factual about Romanian Mines. If it is wrong then I apologize in advance.

The true criminals never give up crime line was also thought up by Geekgirl. Thanks for the idea and I hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow, it has been more than a month since I last updated. That is sad on so many levels.

I'm really sorry you guys! This last month has been crazy, what with finals and all the papers I had to write. But I am on break now and therefore I can update more often!

On the chapter ideas you guys have so graciously given me: I will start on them soon, I promise. I just have a few ideas of my own that I want to write and then I will get on those ideas, ok?

So here is a belated and extra long Christmas gift. I hope you all like it!

~BR~

Minion's job was a simple one: take care of Syx. He was to make sure that Syx had food, water, clothing, housing, and all the other basic necessities of life. Most importantly, he was to keep Syx safe, healthy, and happy.

It was the part of keeping his charge healthy that Minion found to be the most challenging. It had been easy when Syx was younger. All Minion had to do was keep Syx away from the sick prisoners and inside when the weather was foul. For a time that was all the precautions Minion needed to take.

Then, as Syx grew, it became much more complicated. If he heard one his uncles was sick then it seemed he suddenly just had to visit that uncle. The excuses varied but the boy always had one that required him to visit the sick individual immediately.

After the child eating monster in the sky incident it seemed Syx was bound and determined to only go outside when the weather was anything but sunny. Despite various attempts to tell him otherwise, Syx still didn't believe that the sky monster wasn't real. Any new weather that Syx hadn't seen before and the child was instantly outside.

It seemed he wanted to test to what the new weather had to do with the monster. So far, rain equaled drool and snow was frozen drool. Apparently, the monster drooled so much because there were so many tasty children in the world. The guards thought this was utterly hilarious and began say it was drooling whenever it rained or snowed.

Irregardless, it was only a matter of time before Syx got sick. So, Minion took matters into his own… fins.

~BR~

"Why the hell does the brat need to be vaccinated?"

Minion winced at the Warden's sharp tone. The small mountain of paperwork on the Warden's desk suggested that Minion should have picked a better time to visit. Though the more time it took to get this mission done the more chances Syx could get sick.

So, desperate times and all that.

"Syx needs to get vaccinated before he gets sick. I don't know what would happen to him if he got sick from one of your human illnesses," Minon replied with a shudder. He did not want to see his charge die from a cold. "Besides, I could make it worth your while."

Blackwell's eyes narrowed at Minion. "Are you trying to bribe me?

"Of course not! I'm just suggesting that if you had Syx vaccinated then I could do something for you in return. Like a favor," Minion chirped happily.

Minion could almost see the wheels turning in Blackwell's head. "Exactly what kind of favor are we talking about here?" the man asked warily.

It was all Minion could do to keep from grinning outright. Finally, he had progress! Though now he needed something he could do that the Warden would be interested in.

"I could keep Syx away from you for a week."

Blackwell stopped the impression that he was actually working on paperwork and regarded the fish with something like hope in his eyes. "You can actually do that?"

Minion nodded solemnly. Syx would be disappointed that he wasn't allowed to see the Warden but he would get over it. After all, it was only for a week.

~BR~

Minion whistled happily as he rolled his glass container back to the cell he shared with Syx. He could already see the child sprawled out on the floor, scribbling away on some new idea.

Before Minion could say hello, however, Syx abruptly let out an enormous sneeze. He sniffed loudly and absentmindedly rubbed his nose with his sleeve. Then, almost an afterthought, Syx coughed and went back to doodling.

Minion must have made a sound, he didn't remember doing so, because Syx suddenly glanced up. Upon seeing him the child's eyes widened and his body tensed. He looked like an animal that had caught sight of a predator.

Minion was too shocked to do anything but stare back. The impromptu staring contest lasted for what seemed like hours. Finally it was broken by yet another enormous sneeze from Syx.

That, if nothing else, broke the spell of silence that held them both. Syx tried to run past Minion and out the cell to freedom. Minion put a stop to that by throwing his ball forward and hitting Syx in the knees. The child fell with a small cry and crashed face-first to the floor.

Minion quickly jettisoned his glass ball upwards onto the child's back so he could not suddenly escape. "I can't believe you are sick, Sir! You went and played outside in the snow didn't you? Probably without your coat, even though I told you so many times to put it on!" he scolded.

Minion took a breath to resume his rant but let it out as a sigh when he heard muffled words coming from the boy. Rolling his eyes, Minion rolled off the boy's back and gazed expectantly at Syx.

Syx lifted his face from where it was previously pressed to the ground and gazed mournfully at Minion. When Minion's stare didn't relent Syx sat up and fidgeted nervously, "I sorry Minion. I just wanted to play in the frozen drool. I saw a show on the viewing device know as the teeveee that depicted that the drool could be fashioned to make living beings! So I tried to reenact the scene. It didn't work," the child said sadly.

Despite the fact that Syx had disobeyed him and gotten himself sick, Minion just couldn't stay mad. He never could with Syx for very long. He sighed, "Well, it doesn't matter now. However, I must tell the Warden to call a doctor. Who knows what illness you caught and what it will do to your systems."

Minon tried to do just that but he found himself lifted of the ground without warning. He tried to force himself out of Syx's arms but to no avail.

"No, you can't do that! Really I'm fine! ACHOOO!"

Minion simply raised an eyeridge in reply.

With his face fast tuning purple with embarrassment Syx sighed in defeat. That didn't mean he couldn't' try one last desperate ploy. "Can we at least wait until tomorrow? Please Minion?" he asked as he hugged the fish closer.

This endeavor earned Syx a sigh as Minion relented, "Very well, Sir. But first thing in the morning I am asking the Warden to call a doctor. No if, ands, or buts about it. Understand?"

Syx nodded furiously, "Pefectly Minion!"

~BR~

Warden Blackwell sighed happily as he thought about his blue-alien-free week.

Finally, he had a week to actually do his job and nothing more. No more planning birthday parties, spending time with the blue monster, or having those godforsaken petitions to deal with.

He could actually catch up on the paperwork and….what else was he supposed to do? Blackwell frowned as he tried to remember those pre-blue-menace times. The brat had been in his prison so long that Blackwell actually had a hard time remembering the times that the pest wasn't there.

Wonderful. He actually had free time to do his job but couldn't remember what his job entailed that didn't include something to do with the brat. The little pest was like a freakin fungus, infecting everything he came into contact with.

Blackwell sighed and ran a hand through his slowly graying hair. He supposed he could do the ever present paperwork and perhaps take a patrol around the prison. Besides that, he had no clue what to do.

Any further musings were dashed from the Warden's mind when his door suddenly burst open. Something small rushed in and began to circle his desk at almost breakneck speed. Blackwell couldn't tell what exactly it was for it never stopped circling and he couldn't get a good look at it.

It was extremely noisy too. As the mysterious object continued in its never-ending circuit around Blackwell's desk he thought he could hear something akin to words coming from it. It sounded close to, "!"

Blackwell eventually recovered from his shock and desperately tried to figure out what the hell was going on. With a start he realized that the thing screaming in his office was the fish and it was more freaked out then Blackwell had ever seen it.

Watching the fish circling closely, he suddenly reached out and grabbed the fish off the floor. It didn't seem to notice, it just kept trying to run and kept screaming in panicked gibberish.

So he went against the number one rule of owning a fish: he shook the bag. Well, ball in this case but the aftereffects were the same. The fish slammed against his container and was temporarily dazed. It quickly wore off and the fish looked at Blackwell like he betrayed him or something.

This was completely unfair to start with. Something was wrong and he needed answers that weren't strung together in one long word. So he met the fish's look with a glare in return. The fish seemed to get the unspoken message because his brown eyes suddenly widened.

"Warden you need call a doctor as quick as you can! Something is wrong with Syx! I can't wake him up and he looks really bad! Help him!" the fish wailed.

Blackwell felt his stomach clench and wind abruptly rushed in his ears. He tucked the fish under one arm and all out sprinted to the boy's cell.

The fish, to his credit, didn't say anything to distract the man holding him. Soon, they reached the boy's cell and Blackwell all but slammed the cell door open.

The boy lay deathly still on the cot. For one heart stopping moment, Blackwell thought the brat was dead. Then, though he would deny it till his dying day, he saw the small chest rise and fall. It was accompanied by a shuddering cough that made Blackwell heart clench to listen to.

Before he could so something embarrassing like rush to the pest's side, God forbid the prisoners seeing _that_, he pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

~BR~

Twenty agonizing minutes later and the paramedics finally arrived. Normally Blackwell would have rushed the blue menace up to the prison infirmary and would be done with it.

However, that just wasn't possible at the moment. Frank, their resident doctor, had gone out of state to witness the birth of his first grandchild. His replacement was snowed in his country home and couldn't come in.

So any medical emergency in the prison would have to be taken care of by some quacks from the city. They were quacks because ever since the brat landed the local doctors and scientists of Metro City had been clamoring to run all manner of tests of the poor kid.

Blackwell might not particularly like the kid but he wasn't heartless. So he denied them access to the child and stopped answering their calls. However, the bastards just didn't take a hint. It was getting to the point where he wanted to sic the fish on them and be done with it all.

Now this had happened. Blackwell could see the sick satisfaction on the bastards' faces as they passed him by in Hazmat suits. They all crowded around the brat and carried him away to the infirmary.

They screened of the cell and barricaded themselves within the infirmary, denying Blackwell each time he tried to enter. Something on the grounds of possible contamination but that was just a load of bull. They just wanted to do whatever they could in the time they had without him interfering.

They had originally planned on taking the fish too, to test for contamination they said, but Blackwell wouldn't let them. He did not want to tell the brat that his fish had been dissected or something in the name of science when he finally woke up.

So, he and the fish kept a vigil outside the infirmary door. Guards drooped in frequently for updates and to bring supplies such as snacks and water. They all looked desperately worried and reported that the prisoners were sending their thoughts and prayers for Syx's health to improve.

Blackwell snorted as he thought of what the guards were also bringing. The supposedly badass prisoners had sent almost a hundred get well cards. Crudely drawn and in some cases poorly spelled, they were ridiculous. He would have just put them in an envelope to give the brat later but the fish seemed to get some comfort by reading them.

Blackwell was about to pick one up and read it out of mix of curiosity and boredom when, after an almost two long vigil, the door to the infirmary opened.

A nervous looking young woman in a Hazmat suit peeked out the door. Spying the Warden and Minion she quietly closed the door and rushed over.

She tried to speak but the Hazmat suit muffled her words. Rolling her eyes in annoyance she slowly freed herself from it. It revealed a freckled face and a mess of brown, curly hair.

Taking a quick look at the closed door behind her the woman leaned in and whispered, "I'm not supposed to be telling you this but I just had to give you some news. It's not right to keep you all in the dark like this. We brought his fever down and reduced the fluid buildup in his lungs," the girl shot another quick look over her shoulder at the door.

"However, the head doctor wants to run some tests that are completely unnecessary! I know the little guy isn't human but this is just wrong! He won't listen to me, so you have to stop him!" the girl finished breathlessly after her impromptu speech.

That was the last straw for the Warden. They just bought themselves an express ticket out of his prison. Giving a grateful nod at the compassionate nurse he scooped up the fish and slammed the door to the infirmary open.

A sea of Hazmat suits turned toward him in astonishment. One steeped forward and motioned for him to exit but Blackwell shoved him aside. These jerks had had their fun and they were leaving now. He could practically feel the fish's anger at these interlopers.

In the mass of orange suits the brat stood out like a beacon. Striding forward Blackwell gently placed the fish next to the boy's enormous head. The fish practically melted in relief and he moved his container as close to the boy's skin as he could.

Not that the pest noticed the attempt at comfort. He was asleep, his chest rising much easier than earlier and his skin was much less purple than it had been. An IV was connected to his arm and a thin blanket had been thrown over him. Realizing he was staring Blackwell did an abrupt about face and glared at the assembled doctors.

The huddled together nervously under his angry gaze and tried to put as much distance between themselves and the Warden.

In a soft voice that shook slightly Blackwell said, "Get the hell out of my prison. Your job is done and if you stay and longer I will not be responsible to what might befall you. Say, perhaps an unexpected riot will occur and you all might get hurt in the chaos. We don't want that now do we?"

That got a reaction. The doctors shoved each other out of the way as they tried to escape at once. The only ones that stayed was the one who tried to get him to leave earlier and the young nurse.

The man tore off his suit and glared at Blackwell, "You can't just throw us out! And you certainly can't threaten us like that!

Blackwell sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Threatening somebody was all well and good but it got annoying when lawyers were brought in. The last thing he needed was for this quack to sue him.

"Look, how about you leave before I report you for unethical treatment of one of my prisoners," Blackwell replied in what he hoped was a reasonable tone.

The man sputtered angrily, "Unethical treatment! It was just a few harmless tests! Can't you see the medical and scientific discoveries we could achieve by studying this alien?"

"If you want your stupid discoveries that why haven't you run tests on Metrason's kid?"

The doctor sighed sadly, "Well, we would but needles can't penetrate his skin. We can't do anything if we can't even get a blood sample. So you see why this alien is so important to us?"

"All I see is a bunch of eggheads with way to much time on their hands. Now get the hell out before I get some guards to throw you out," Blackwell gestured toward the infirmary door.

The doctor sighed but nevertheless moved toward the doorway. Once he reached it he turned and said, "He isn't out of the woods yet. If he dies, can I dissect his body?"

Blackwell felt his face turn red and he started toward the quack but the man, upon seeing his murderous expression, let out a little "Eep!" and fled.

Blackwell let him go because he was distracted by sudden motion out of the corner of his eye. The fish had hopped down from the brat's side and was heading after the fleeing doctor. It stopped when it realized that Blackwell was staring at him.

Blackwell sighed and motioned for the fish to continue, "Whatever you are going to do to that man, I don't want to know. Just don't get me involved."

The fish nodded and hurried out the door and past the nurse who apparently had stood there the entire time. Blackwell started in surprise at the sight of her. He ha completely forgotten about her.

"What's your name?" he asked the young woman.

"Claire, sir."

"Do you know what's wrong with the brat then?" the Warden asked gruffly.

The woman nodded sharply, tucking a piece of hair behind one ear and moving closer to the child. Blackwell could tell she was slipping into professional mode now that they were discussing a patient. "If he was human than I would say he has pneumonia. However, he obviously isn't but that is the closest we can diagnose it."

She reached up and tucked the blankets closer around Syx's small form. " He is on the mend for the most part. We gave him a fever reducer and some antibiotics just in case. It is now up to his own systoms to combat whatever he has. Amazing thing though, his systems are remarkably like ours but different in certain places. For example, his bones are much stronger than ours. His heart is also much bigger to support all the extra blood flow in his head."

Claire placed her hand to over Syx's chest and motioned the Warden to come closer. "Feel how much stronger it beats than ours. It really is fascinating," she said in wonder.

Blackwell rolled his eyes but came closer anyway. He didn't really care but he wouldn't lie and say he wasn't curious. He only had placed his hand on the brat's chest for a moment before the brat abruptly sat up and grabbed his hand.

Blackwell's eyes flew to the kid's face but Syx's normally bright green eyes were dull and unseeing. He was still asleep then. That didn't mean the brat was quiet.

"PINK ELEPHANTS!" the brat screamed before falling back down upon the bed. Problem was, he still had Blackwell's arm firmly in his grip. Blackwell tugged but the brat just wouldn't let go. He actually whimpered in distress when the Warden tried to forcefully remove his trapped appendage.

And to top it all off the nurse was giggling at his entrapment. At the Warden's sour look she kept laughing and said, "Well it seems you aren't going anywhere soon. I'll go get you a chair.

She disappeared out the infirmary door and passed the fish as she did so. The fish took one glance at the scene before turning away so he could laugh.

Blackwell huffed in annoyance and glared at the fish. He was just so glad that this brought the fish amusement.

"NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DANCE WITH THE PINK ELEPHANTS!"

Then there was that. This was going to be a fun time until the pest's medication wore off.

~BR~

Blackwell shook his head as he read the report he held in his hands. Apparently there was an extremely short and centralized escape attempt that resulted in only one injury. The man lived but now suffered from several abrasions, a broken collarbone, and a broken leg. Served the quack right anyway.

~BR~

A/N: Again you guys have my sincere apologies. I didn't mean for so much time to pass between updates. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

The pink elephant thing is from a very famous scene in _Dumbo._You guys may or may not remember it, but I watched it when I was a kid. You can probably find it on YouTube.

Read and Review please!

**Edit: I made a medical oops and Ulyyf was nice enough to tell me about it. Thanks! **

**This is what happens when you do mediocre research dear readers. :) But as well and good now, I hope, and I am currently working on the next chapter. See you all again soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas, Scooby-Doo, or Looney Tones. Confused yet?

A/N: I find it somewhat hilarious that soon after I write about Syx getting sick that I come down with the flu. Beware of karma my dear readers! It gets you when you least expect it! XD

It's freaking hilarious in the last chapter how I mention something related to Dumbo and the reviews are all "OMG PINK ELEPAHNTS YAY!"

I absolutely loved it. I kept reading the reviews and giggling at them.

So this is the Christmas special of sorts. I know, I know Christmas was four weeks ago or so. But my Christmas spirit was pretty much dead during the actual season. Listening to Christmas music nonstop for 5-8 hours a day for a month will do that to you. *twitch*

However my Christmas spirit randomly revived itself and seems to have infected my muse. So you guys get this. XD

Well that is enough babbling for now. Enjoy this really late Christmas chapter!

~BR~

"Sir, I don't mean to pry…but why on Earth do you have cookies, milk, a box, and a stick?"

Syx paused to rearrange his supplies in his arms and grinned at the confused fish. "Oh, there you are Minion! Come, I have to show you!" the child gushed and ran off without any more explanation.

Minion hurriedly rushed after Syx and soon caught up to him just around the corner. The boy had paused in an empty corridor and was quietly arranging the box so that it the front end was propped up by the stick. Syx then placed the box of cookies and the carton of milk under the raised lid of the box.

Syx nodded at his creation and turned around and spotted his perplexed friend. He beamed, "Don't you like my trap Minion? Tonight, I am going to catch the Sandy Claws! I have so many questions that I want to ask him about!"

It was on the tip on Minion's tongue to tell Syx that it was actually pronounced as Santa Claus but he never got the chance. For Syx pulled out a large candy wrapper from his pocket, stepped back a few feet, and casually tossed towards the stick propping up the box.

Though the wrapper was not heavy enough to completely dislodge the stick, it did jostle it a bit. This small tremor caused a sensor on the box to start chirping softly.

"Um, Sir, what is that?"

Syx simply grinned like a madman and raised his finger in a plea for Minion to wait.

A large whooshing noise suddenly echoed throughout the hallway. Minion looked around in confusion but couldn't find the noise of the disturbance.

He was just about to ask Syx when two rockets, each duck taped to a roller skate, shot by in a spray of flying sparks Just before the rockets reached them Syx tossed yet another candy wrapper in the air before him.

The wrapper floated in the air for a brief second before it suddenly disappeared. The cause of the disappearance of the wrapper was the thing directly following the rockets.

It was what looked like a large bag from the laundry room.

The odd contraption hurtled toward the box and narrowly avoided collision with it. With the crisis narrowly avoided the rockets continued their crazy course.

Within moments the rockets had reached the end of the hallway. Before them the hallway split off in opposite directions, forming something reminiscent of a giant T. A row of currently unused cells graced the wall that formed the upper part of the T.

Upon reaching the intersection the roller-skates abruptly split apart. One rocket sped off in the right direction while other raced left. The bag, unable to follow both rockets at the same time, stiffened before it ripped apart.

The force caused the wrapper to jettison out of the bag and into an open cell that was directly before it. Despite the force from which it was thrown the wrapper landed safety on a large pile of mattresses that had been piled against the back wall of the cell. A smaller rocket then the first two activated after a moment and shut the cell door via a rope attached to the cell door, closing it. The rocket, after straining for a few minutes against the rope, ran out of power and fell to the ground smoking.

Syx smiled at his work and turned and gazed at his companion. "Well, what do you think of my trap?"

Minion blinked once and replied, "Err…it's a very nice trap Sir. Though it seems a tad over elaborate if you don't mind me saying. Do you really need all the extra materials?

Syx nodded sagely, "It might look a bit over the top to you. But this trap was created in honor of the greatest trap master of them all: Fred! I'm just doing the trap as he would have."

"So you planned for where those rockets were going then Sir?" Minion asked hopefully.

Syx made great plans, of that there was no doubt, but sometimes the little details escaped him. Usually Minion's job was to help Syx fine tune these plans but since Syx had acted solo on this…Oh dear.

Minion watched with increasing unease as Syx threw him a baffled look. "The rockets? Oh! Well…you see….oh fudge. I completely overlooked that detail didn't I?"

"LOOK OUT!"

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?"

"WARDEN, WATCH OUT!"

Syx and Minion traded a look of pure panic and in unison they both raced of in the direction of the chaos.

~BR~

_Thirty minutes prior_

Warden Blackwell eyed Senior Guard Anderson with suspicion. The man had shown up unannounced in his office and had proceeded to drag him along behind him. Something along of the lines of he had to "see" something.

The suspicion, well any sane person would have it were they in his position. Ever since this cursed season had begun he watched his personnel and the prisoners carefully. They didn't even need a reason normally to come up with a reason for him to spend some…ugh… _quality_ time with the little monster.

But this time of year, with it's motto of goodwill towards all men and peace on Earth, he practically _feel_ the sappiness in his men increase tenfold. So if he got a little…_twitchy_ during this time, who could blame him?

But he swore to God that if they brought out a Santa suit then reputation be hanged, he was going to run as fast as he could back to his office and lock the door.

So it was with extreme caution that Blackwell followed Anderson down the hall.

Eventually they reached a room that the Warden didn't remember seeing before.

At the Warden's confused look Anderson laughed and said, "Yeah this used to be an abandoned storage room. We renovated it and it's going to be Syx's new room! It will be his big Christmas gift from all of us!"

"All of us?" Blackwell replied with a raised brow. What the hell did Anderson mean by that?

"From the prisoners and the guards, like a combined gift. The inmates are going to decorate it by painting the walls and we guards are furnishing it. We already bought a TV, some pillows, a blanket, and we just need the new bed to arrive. Because you know the prison beds aren't exactly known to be really comfort-."

"He doesn't like beds." Blackwell interrupted.

"…What?" Anderson asked in confusion.

Blackwell gave an inward sigh. He really thought the brat's hatred of beds was common knowledge. Apparently not. And just because the fact he noticed it when apparently no one else had would just cement the notion into everyone's heads that he cared. Oh goodie.

"I said he doesn't like beds. He sleeps on the floor in various places in his cell, hell I've even caught him sleeping under the bed once." Blackwell remarked as he looked anywhere but Anderson's face. The fool would probably get all mushy here in a second.

"Well, I'm glad you told us before we put the bed in. Think how embarrassing it would be to put in something that the little guy didn't even like. But he needs something to sleep on. Maybe we could get him a reclining chair or something. What do you think Boss?" Anderson replied in a somewhat strained tone. The man was struggling not to gush and for that Blackwell was grateful.

"I already got him a chair to sleep in. It leans back so the brat could easily sleep in it. We can just put it in the room because it already came in about a week ago," Blackwell remarked cautiously. Anderson hadn't started spazzing over the "adorableness' of it all and the Warden could tell the man was reaching his limit.

Anderson's face broke out in an enormous grin, "I knew we could count on you Boss! Now, does the chair spin?"

Well that threw the Warden for a loop. He glanced at Anderson's face to check if the man was joking but his face was uncommonly serious. "I think it does. Why?"

Anderson barked out a laugh and clapped Blackwell on the back, almost causing him to stagger into the door. "Syx may be an alien from outer space but he's still a little boy. Trust me; a chair's ability to spin is the most important factor when you are a kid. Now come see the room we worked so hard on!" he said as he opened up the door.

It looked like one of those nauseatingly adorable children's books had vomited all over the walls. Grassy hills were covered in fluffy animals and there was even a rainbow over the far wall. They did remember that the brat was a boy right?

The culprits of this act were various prisoners, who were working on painting the walls. One particularly large inmate, 12-58-66, happened to look up at that moment and spotted the two men standing in the doorway.

He waved at the men, "Oh good to see you come by Warden! Look I'm painting a little bunny rabbit! Ain't he cute?"

Blackwell felt his right eye start twitching so he just turned and walked away. Meanwhile, Anderson smiled at the crestfallen bruiser, "Oh it's just adorable as can be. Don't mind the Warden, he just can't find the right words to compliment your work. He's speechless!"

Warden Blackwell was still trying to wrap his mind around whatever the hell he just witnessed when he dimly heard shouts in the distance. By then it was far too late to do anything about what happened next.

Two blurs, made up of a dizzying combination of a sparkling light and high pitched noise, rushed straight at him. One whizzed past while the other crashed into his legs, almost knocking him over.

What he could now tell was a rocket sputtered as it tried to continue forward to no avail. Instinctively Blackwell swatted at it with his hand and it sailed away to crash into the wall of the hallway. But the damage had been done.

While the rocket had been entangled with his legs the sparks had ignited a small fire which was eating his pants. But before he could do anything to put it out there was a large hissing noise from his left and suddenly he was virtually covered in white foam from head to toe.

Utter silence reigned for a brief couple of minutes. Then Blackwell slowly raised a foam covered hand to mop the stuff away from his eyes. He looked left and saw a guard standing with a petrified look on his face and a fire extinguisher in his hands.

From the corner of the Warden's eyes he spotted Syx duck behind a corner with the fish. Figures this would be his doing.

So (to retain some level of dignity more than anything else) Blackwell didn't say anything to the man. He picked up his pace and hurried toward his office. If he could just reach it in time before the shock wore off then he would be safe. There he could get a spare set of clothes and wash up. Just a bit farther now…

"Hey Warden what the hell happened to you? You look like Frosty!"

Nononnononono. He had been so close!

The prisoner who had just spoken in the cell beside took a gleam of mischief in his eyes. He took a huge breath and then began to sing "Frosty the Snowman" as loud as he could.

There was a smattering of laughter and soon the rest of the inmates had taken up the song as well.

Well his dignity was shot all to hell now so anything he did was irrelevant by this point. Blackwell shot the original prisoner a hand motion that was universal in its meaning and sprinted toward his office. Upon reaching it he dove in and slammed the door behind him.

~BR~

Blackwell sighed in relief as he came out the bathroom connected to his office. He also had a futon in a closet just in case there was a lockdown or the weather was bad.

Now he just needed to grab the extra suit that he had in the closet…where was his suit?

The Warden blinked at the abomination that had taken the place of his spare suit. Turning back to his desk Blackwell picked up the phone and dialed Anderson's number.

"Hey Boss what do you need? Did you get cleaned up yet?"

Blackwell eyes narrowed and he gripped the phone tightly, "Don't give me that innocent tone Anderson. Where are my clothes and why is there a Santa suit in its place?"

A gulp and some nervous laughter echoed from Anderson's end, "Well…err…you see it's really a funny story…"

"Do tell. I just love to hear it," Blackwell said menacingly.

"Oh ummm….oh screw it," Anderson blew out a sigh and gave up on the innocent act. "C'mon Warden it's Christmas! Can't you do this for Syx?"

Oh how the Warden hated that line! They brought up 'But it's Christmas!' and no logical arguing could persuade them!

"Fine. But you owe me big time," the Warden ground out through clenched teeth.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful news Sir! The little guy will be so surprised!"

"Don't make me regret this Anderson."

"Shutting up Boss."

~BR~

_Later that night_

The Warden grumbled as he tugged at the ill-fitting suit. He knew that most Santa's were usually big men, but did they have to make every suit a XXL? Wasn't that a tad stereotypical?

Irregardless Blackwell more or less looked the part. He had needed a wig because his own brown locks hadn't passed muster with his guards. Where they had gotten a wig on short notice he wasn't asking. He still had no idea how they smuggled the Santa suit in.

As he turned the corner the Warden caught sight of the milk and cookies up ahead? The hell? It looked like something right out of a Wiley E. Coyote cartoon for God's sake!

In a move that he would later classify as one of the dumbest moves he had ever done, Blackwell walked over to stand directly in front of the box to get a closer look.

Then he heard that same noise that had set his pants on fire and cursed himself for being an idiot. The last thing that he saw was a large laundry bag hurling straight for him.

~BR~

Bit and pieces came slowly to the dazed Warden's mind. The most persistent thing was a voice that simply would not stop. He really wished it would because he had a really bad headache.

Unfourntatly for him the voice only seemed to grow louder and more insistent the more he tried to ignore it.

So he opened his eyes and was planning to tell the voice to leave him the hell alone. But he caught sight of a worried blue face before him things started trickling back in rapid succession.

A Santa suit…milk and cookies…a laundry bag…Syx! This had his grubby little hands all over it!

"Oh Sandy Claws, you're awake! I thought you were seriously hurt so I sent Minion to get somebody! I'm so glad you're ok!" the brat chirped as he helped the Warden to sit up.

Blackwell groaned and rubbed his aching skull. "What hit me? A truck?"

Syx schrunched his shoulders and tried to look as small as possible. In a very quiet voice he said, "That was me. I set up a trap to catch you."

"Why on Earth did you do that for?" Blackwell snapped, harsher then he really meant to.

Syx flinched, "I wanted to talk to you. I didn't know if you would even come."

Blackwell's heart twisted at the child's words and he tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, "Why would you believe that?"

Syx shrugged and wouldn't look at the Warden, "I thought you only knew all the human children. I didn't think you knew about me."

"Well I'm here so obviously I knew about you. What did you want to ask, uh, little boy?" the Warden turned Santa replied. Hopefully that would fool the kid. He was just lucky he hadn't called the boy a pest or brat as he usually did. That would have given up this charade for sure.

It seemed to work for Syx sent the Warden a giant grin before suddenly tuning shy again, "I heard that children sit on your lap at the place known as the Maul, which I think is a place of torture of some sort, and I wanted to know if I could do so as well. Please? I have never got this chance before!"

Why did the kid have to be so damn adorable all the time? It made it so hard to be gruff around him when he acted like this.

So he sat on the cot on the wall and proceeded to lift the child into his lap. Blackwell expected the pest to start firing off with things he wanted or start asking "Santa" questions that the Warden didn't really have answers to.

But the child was strangely silent. Curious, Blackwell snuck a glance at the child's face. Syx had his eyes shut tightly and had an expression of pure bliss stamped across his features.

To erase the tightening felling in his chest Blackwell cleared his throat, "So what did you want for Christmas kid?"

Syx snapped his eyes and looked up at the Warden in confusion, "Why would I need anything? You showed up. That's the best Creestmass present ever!" Syx then let out a yawn so big it seemed to split his face and rubbed at his eyes.

The Warden was about to suggest that the brat run off to bed when Minion ran into the cell. "I'm sorry but I couldn't find a guard! Has he woken up yet-oh hello." Minion said as he finally took in the sight of his charge in the Warden's lap. Running his eyes over Syx, who was yawning again, Minion smiled and shot a wink at Blackwell. "Let get you to bed Sir. We have an exciting day tomorrow."

Syx nodded and hopped of Blackwell's lap. "Ok Minion. Bye Sandy Claws."

"Goodnight kid."

~BR~

_Christmas morning_

The Warden hid a small smile as he watched the pest still spazzing over his new room. Through the course of the morning the child had flipped trough all the channels of his TV, spun in his chair, and examined the drawings on the walls with great excitement.

Now he was hugging and thanking all the guards and the various inmates. The inmates were, predictably, blubbering and crying as they hugged the small child back.

From the Warden's left Anderson laughed and said, "Told you he like the room. Now, are you going to share those cookies or not?"

"Buzz off, I earned these cookies. If you want them you have to go through the trap of death the kid made."

~BR~

Hal grinned as he leaned back in the chair and watched the TV in his new cell. These were some pretty sweet digs for a prison. This was supposed to be punishment?

Those wimpy prison guards were probably still afraid he was going to zap their head off or something. Wimps.

A knock on his door caused him to spin around. The Warden was standing there, flanked by two guards. "Alright, we're moving you to your new cell."

"What are you talking about dude? This is my cell. You know, the Supervillain one? Duh," Hal said as he spun the chair around to watch the TV.

His chair was abruptly stopped and he was swung back around. The Warden glared at him and leaned in very close to Hal's face. "Listen to me you piece of crap. This is not _your_ cell, it belongs to Megamind. We just kept you in here to make sure that your powers were completely gone. And because they are we are going to give you a cell just like any normal inmate."

The Warden stepped back and signaled the guards to grab Hal. Dragging him between them they came to a cell that was already occupied. None to gently the guards tossed him in and slammed the cell door shut.

The Warden bestowed Hal with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Welcome to your new cell and meet your new roommate, 12-58-66. You two are going to be great friends."

Inmate 12-58-66, who was still just as big as he was years ago, glared at Hal and smacked his fist into an open palm, then cracked his knuckles.

Hal gulped, "Oh crud monkeys."

~BR~

A/N: Yeah it wasn't until I watched the movie a second time that I noticed that Hal was in Megamind's room at the end of the movie. My reaction was pretty much "OH HELLS NO!" So I changed it this to make my self feel better. XD

I know somebody wanted to see a drabble that dealt with Megamind's room at the prison. I think it was Geek Girl and probably somebody else too. I don't know and I am too tired to look right now.

Oh, and here is and adorable pic I found on Deviantart while I was writing this chapter. http:/tripperfunster(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Naughty-or-Nice-190930602?q=favby%3AMegaMindz%2F40447853&qo=0 Go look at it!

Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the long wait (again). I swear I update so slow now.

Read and Review!


End file.
